Mme Reginald Crawley
by BabyBowTie
Summary: Isobel est une femme seule. Après la mort de son fils chéri et une violente dispute avec le Dr Clarkson, la femme se retrouve seule avec ses souvenirs. Elle se souvient de sa première fois avec Reginald, de la guerre avec le Père Crawley, les années passés en Afrique et le jour où pour la première fois, elle a donné vie à Matthew. Isobel/Reginald
1. Une fille à papa amoureuse

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Fellowes ne m'appartiens, je suis juste une gentille fan à son Fellowes qui ne souhaite que du bien à Isobel et qui se demande comment était elle avant de devenir Mme. Reginald Crawley.**

**L'époque n'est peut-être pas très respecté et si les personnages appartiennent à Fellowes et bien cette histoire, c'est moi qui la raconte =)**

**Merci à "Forever fun and young" pour l'aide qu'elle m'apporte et les corrections des petites fautes 3**

Une fille à Papa amoureuse

_1922, Elle était restée là presque toute une journée à regarder le temps passer et la mort venir faire son travail mais, celle-ci faisait la faignante et n'avait pas l'intention de venir prendre son âme pour l'emmener à ceux qu'elle aimait. Au contraire, la mort semblait vouloir jouer avec elle. Les Grantham ne semblait plus s'intéresser à elle et ne l'invitait pratiquement plus aux dîners (à vrai dire elle ne mettait aucune bonne volonté à se montrer ces derniers temps). Depuis la dispute avec le , tout semblait s'écrouler autour d'elle. Ses mots durs et haineux lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Elle n'était plus rien qu'une loque humaine, avait perdu goût à la vie et les faibles sourire qui arrivait encore à se faufiler sur son visage n'était que lorsque bébé George faisait des gazouillis bien baveux, lui rappelant alors son passé de jeune mère, femme de Docteur réputé._

_ En vérité, elle n'avait jamais bien aimé son statue de « femme de docteur ». Ça lui donnait une raison de pratiquer la médecine et de rencontrer des gens bien placé dans la société, cela était tout. Isobel n'avait guère trouvé sa place dans ce monde et la seule chose qui la poussait à continuer dans cette voix, était son mari. _

_Beau comme un dieu aux yeux bleus envoûtant et son fils, qui était le portrait craché de son père. Il fallait avouer quand même que, être infirmière lui donnait aussi le droit de voir son homme plus souvent._

_Personne au château ne savait qui était Reginald, personne ne lui en parlait et à savoir si quelqu'un s'y intéressait, ce n'était pas sûr._

_La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, ils allaient encore à l'école. Évidement ils n'allaient pas à l'école ensemble, tout était séparé, les filles d'un côté les garçons de l'autre. Mais il arrivait qu'ils se croisent sur le chemin. Il était souvent entouré de belles et jolies jeunes filles et elle, elle n'avait pas une seule amie à qui raconter son amour pour ce garçon inaccessible. _

_A l'époque elle avait un peu plus de forme que maintenant et pour ne pas dire, elle était un gros bébé potelé de 15-16 ans dont les gens adoraient se moqué. La plupart des filles de son école étaient maigres et avaient des formes déjà bien prononcé. Isobel ne possédait pas encore de vrai poitrine ou très peu, et la forme de son visage laissait présager qu'elle était encore dans l'adolescence, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à trouver un travail histoire de se faire un peu d'argent lorsque sa mère ne voulait pas le lui en donner, soit disant qu'une fille de son âge avait autre chose à faire que de ce balader avec de l'argent dans la rue et comme son père ne souhaitait jamais la contrarier, il ne disait rien et acquiesçait._

_Ce gars était sans doute le plus beau gars qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et à Manchester voir des beaux garçons, était rare. Il ne régnait que des bruns châtains ou des bruns très noirs et sale, alors quand ce Crawley est arrivé en ville toutes les filles se l'étaient arraché. Elle, elle n'osait pas encore s'approcher de trop près et elle n'avait pas envie de se faire mordre par l'une de ses furies toujours en quêtes de beauté et de garçons à embrasser. On pouvait trouver cela choquant, mais les jeunes avaient besoin de liberté. Bien sûr ils n'allaient pas jusqu'à coucher ensemble, mais quelques petites embrassades ne faisait pas de mal. Aussi la jeune femme se demandait si un jour elle aurait le droit d'embrasser un beau garçon. Un qui voudrait d'elle et la traiterait avec respect et serait là lorsqu'elle aurait besoin d'aide ou encore lorsqu'elle aurait un coup de cafard et que le tonnerre gronderait tellement fort qu'il la ferait bondir de peur !_

_Un soir, Crawley avait demandé la permission à son père pour l'inviter à une soirée mondaine, le Dr. Turnbull était surpris par la demande mais il acceptait avec grande joie. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on invitait sa fille, « sa » petite Isobel à une soirée où étaient conviées des personnes de la haute société et de l'aristocratie. Néanmoins il avait exigé du jeune garçon de s'occuper de sa fille et de ne pas la laisser seule au milieu d'hommes trop entreprenant, ce à quoi Crawley avait répondu avec un grand sourire :_

- Je ne laisserai personne s'approcher d'elle, promis.


	2. Premier Baiser Échangé

_L'heure était arrivée pour Isobel, Reginald était venu la chercher à l'heure à laquelle il l'avait annoncé._

_Le chemin avait été silencieux, mis à part la pluie battante à l'extérieur et les secousses, les deux jeunes étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, ils étaient très proches même, Crawley n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de l'embrasser. Elle avait été très gênée la première fois qu'il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, jamais auparavant Isobel n'avait fait cela. Bien que ce fût tout à fait agréable et doux, elle sentait ses joues devenir rouge en réponse aux baisers qu'il lui donnait. Et que dire de ses mains, touchant chaque partit de son corps sous sa robe fine que lui avait spécialement choisit Crawley._

_Il avait voulu tout choisir, de la robe aux chaussures, de sa coiffure à son parfum, comme si rien n'était assez beau à ses yeux. Ce qui était tout le contraire, s'il avait à __choisir __vraiment, il l'aurait laissé nue avec pour seul habit ses bras pour la couvrir et son corps pour la réchauffer._

_Lorsque la jeune femme sentait sa main venir caresser son entre-jambe, un léger souffle s'échappait de ses lèvres gonflé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Qu'elle avait été sa surprise lorsqu'elle apprenait qu'il l'avait invité. Les heures qui avait suivit avait été si longues, elle se demandait ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête. Elle, Isobel Turnbull, invitée à une soirée par Crawley. Le même Crawley qui étudiait dans la classe de son père, celui là même qui était arrivé en ville il y avait peu, et encore le même qui tentait d'échapper à ces harpies ! Dieu !_

_Le cochet sonnait la fin de la course. Isobel et Reginald tentaient de s'arranger afin d'être présentable. Ils se regardaient une dernière fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvrait sur eux et se souriaient l'un l'autre. Avant de sortir, il tenait à lui annoncer que beaucoup des filles qui allaient à l'école avec elle serait là._

- Oh ! Alors euh … je reste à l'écart ?

- Comment ? Non non, tu reste à me côtés.

- Les autres ne vont pas trouver ça étrange ?

_Il prit son visage entre ses mains et déposait un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Ce n'était pas ces filles cul-cul la praline qui allait lui gâcher la soirée. Il avait invité Isobel parce qu'il s'avait qu'elle n'oserait jamais faire le premier pas et que c'était la seule fille qui lui était tombé dans l'œil. Elle était vierge. Son père était un grand Docteur reconnu et adoubé et il espérait qu'avec tout ça ses parents accepteraient son choix de vie (bien qu'il sache que, Turnbull n'allait pas rester vierge très longtemps au court de cette soirée). Reginald n'avait pas pensé à cela la première fois qu'il avait vue Isobel mais, ces raisons pourraient aider à faire changer ses parents d'avis._

_Après un second baiser, long et amoureux, Reginald ouvrit les yeux et plongeait dans ceux de la jeune femme. Son cœur bâtait la chamade, comment avait il pu s'en passer de toute sa vie. Elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue. ses bras si menu et son corps si frêle, sa peau si douce et légèrement halé, ses cheveux blonds et son parfum vanille. Après tout ça, il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher d'autre._

_Lors de cette soirée, Isobel était présenté à beaucoup de spécialistes en science, à des aristocrates se disant d'accord avec la modernité et des docteurs venu découvrir les remèdes de demain._

_Elle n'avait pas retenu tous les noms. Tout cet alcool qu'elle avait bu et toutes ces filles qui n'avaient dieu que pour Reginald, se pressant pour le présenter à leurs pères respectif. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête bien, qu'elle souhaitait au plus profond d'elle même se retrouver seule avec lui…_

_De son côté Reginald s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Il avait invité Isobel et ne pouvait même pas en profiter. Il était coincé avec tous ces pecnots près à lui faire les poches et parfois à payer pour qu'il accepte de prendre certaines en mariage. __À_ cet instant, il avait pensé qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Prétexter une maladie ou une impossibilité quelconque. Puis il n'y avait pas grand-chose, un buffet, des gens pour la plupart inutiles, et une grande piste de danse mais pas assez bien pour lui et à ce sujet, il connaissait une bien meilleure danse…

- On ne peut pas faire ça ici et nous devons nous marier avant.

- Arrête avec ton mariage, offres toi à moi maintenant. Je sais que tu en a envie.

- Quoi ! Non je p… Bon d'accord, il est vrai que j'en ai envie, mais ce n'est pas un lieu appropri…

_Le futur Docteur ne lui laissait pas le temps de parler et l'embrassait furieusement. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : lui faire l'amour. _

_Il savait que cet endroit bardait de gens populaire et malsain pouvant lui faire arrêter ses études du jour au lendemain mais il s'en moquait tout ce qu'il voulait c'était toucher chaque partit de son corps et « faire mieux connaissance avec elle », ils avaient encore toute la vie pour se connaître plus en détails._

_ Il avait réussis à lui enlever son sous-vêtement et pouvait ainsi accéder à son intimité comme bon lui semblait._

_Elle, de son côté tentait de se débattre. Si jamais quelqu'un la voyait dans cette posture la réputation de son père serait mise à mal et cela en serrait éternellement « sa » faute. Et lorsqu'enfin Reginald vint en elle, la jeune fille perdait tout contrôle. Se laissant prendre contre le mur, écartant ses cuisses pour laisser cet homme lui montrer tout son amour et son habilité !_

_Il souhaitait tellement prendre ses petits seins dans ses mains et les pétrir, sentir ses petits bout durcir sous ses coups de langue et sous ses dents pour les pincer délicatement et avec sauvagerie !_

- Ho, bon sang. Haa…

_Reginald souriait à ce qu'il entendait. Elle craquait enfin sous ses coups. Au loin, une porte grinçait et des pas approchaient. La jeune femme reprenait conscience et était plaqué contre le mur à nouveau, Reginald la tenant fermement et lui murmurait à l'oreille :_

- Ne dis rien. Personne ne sait qu'on est ici.

- Mais ils vont savoir…

- Pas si tu continues de te taire et de me laisser faire.

- Tu es fou !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire …

_Elle observait son amant et lui sourit. Reginald était si sûr de lui. Comment ne pas le suivre dans ses folies, même si douce étaient-elles. _

- Crawley je sais que tu es ici ! Hummm, je sens ton odeur de grand garçon.

_Reginald s'arrêtait net, la tête reposant sur la poitrine couverte de sa belle. Il sentait ses mains dans ses cheveux et ses seins tremblait. Il la regardait dans les yeux et ce qu'il vit le faisait presque pleurer. _

_Isobel se moquait-elle de lui ? Elle riait silencieusement et c'était là encore, la plus belle chose qu'il observait. Son sourire. Si grand, si sincère. Qu'elle était belle. De son côté, s'apercevant qu'elle était observée elle rangea son sourire et baissait les yeux._

- Alors c'est ici que tu te caches. Et tu as de la compagnie…

- Il manquait plus qu'elle.

- Ohh ! mais qui voilà ! Turnbull, rien que le nom me donne envie de pleurer. _Elle soupire,_ Les gens disaient vrai, tu es venu avec la fifille à son papa. Tu mérite tellement plus que cette petite chose.

- Dis moi et si tu allais jouer avec les enfants de ton âge, genre de l'autre côté de la porte ?!

- Serais-tu en train d'insulter tout ces grands scientifiques de renoms, des gens hauts placés et avec de l'argent capable de financer nos recherches. Si tu crois qu'elle peut t'en apporter …

_Isobel ne dit rien, elle ne savait pas où poser ses yeux ou même quoi faire, elle se sentait gêner et sa robe se trouvait encore au niveau de ses cuisses. Ses yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient frénétiquement. _

_Cette envie de ne pas exister pour ne pas déranger de peur de décevoir quelqu'un ou d'être traitée comme une moins que rien. Elle en avait l'habitude à l'école mais là ce n'était pas l'école, c'était la cour des grands, rien à voir avec une jeune fille comme elle._

_Elle n'entendait plus les deux jeunes gens parler, pensant un instant être une idiote, que maintenant tous le monde allait lui faire sa fête et que les choses iraient encore plus mal. Isobel était terrifiée de retourner à l'école lundi prochain, elle serait la risée de toute les filles, on allait se moquer d'elle, ou plutôt on allait lui reprocher d'être qui elle était. Isobel Turnbull, fille de Docteur, futur diplômée d'une école d'infirmière et à présent, amante du futur Docteur Crawley. Elles allaient être vertes de jalousie et se serait si drôle à voir !_

_Oui, juste à voir._

- Abandonne petit bébé dans un coin et viens t'amuser avec nous. Ton père vient d'arriver et il est en ce moment même en grande discussion avec le professeur Grant et comme tu t'en doute, il m'a bien gentiment demandé de venir te chercher.

- Et merde, _soupirait-il._

- Mais si tu n'as pas envie de le voir je peux toujours lui dire où te trouver, je pense qu'il sera très fière de savoir que son fils chéri prend du bon temps avec la fille de son professeur particulier.

_Sur ce, la jeune femme prenant un pli de sa robe entre ses doigts fins, tournait les talons et repartait par la porte._

- Tu devrais y aller.

- Pourquoi faire ? Il va me prendre la tête et me dire que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi, que tu ne serais même pas capable de subvenir à mes besoins et que tu t'accroche à moi juste pour mon argent.

- Quand a-t-il dit ça ? Nous sommes ensemble depuis trois heures au moins, il ne peut pas déjà me connaître.

- Hein ? Ho, je lui ai parlé de toi.

- Oh.

- Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais la fille de Turnbull. Il pense que tu es l'une de ces filles assoiffé d'argent et qui ne vis que pour les hommes à gros portes monnaie.

- Je vois. Si tu lui avais dit qui j'étais, je pense qu'il l'aurait déjà mieux prit.

- Il voulait que je me marie avec une de mes cousines, j'aurais dû … c'était prévu même, mais je l'ai pas fait.

_Il se blottissait encore un moment dans les bras de la jolie femme et l'embrassait avant de la prendre par la main et de l'emmener avec lui derrière cette maudite porte. La lumière rayonnait dans toute la salle laissant apparaître la foule. Isobel se sentit nauséeuse, elle avait peur bon sang ! _

_Qu'allait-il se passer quand Crawley fils, allait retrouver Crawley père et lui présenterait Turnbull fille ? _


	3. Rencontre avec Papa Crawley

_1922, Isobel se disait avoir fait le bon choix. Elle était celle qui avait convenu à Reginald et personne n'aurait pu la remplacer. Tous deux se complétaient, lui était un peu foufou. Lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas dans son bureau à écrire tout un tas de choses sur les maladies infantiles ou à l'Université pour trouver des remèdes, il écrivait des poèmes, peignait des tableaux et dessinait le monde avec ses yeux. Il était créatif même à la fin de sa vie. _

- Ah le voici! Ma plus grande fierté.

_Reginald tenait fermement la main d'Isobel caché derrière lui, pour ne pas la laisser s'enfuir. Lui aussi aurait aimé être à des miles de là. Sa main tremblait dans la sienne. _

_Si jamais son père n'acceptait pas Isobel, s'en serait fini des nouveaux Crawley de Manchester, la famille serait brisée et il perdrait à tout jamais le respect de sa famille._

- Père…

- Mon fils.

_Mr. Crawley prenait son fils dans ses bras et ne prêtait pas attention à la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière son fils. Il devait penser que sa manière de s'habillé était fort inhabituelle et devait la prendre pour une de ces femmes qui ne s'habillait que pour les hommes. Ce qui l'embêtait le plus c'était de ne pas savoir à quoi il pensait._

- Alors mon fils, j'ai ouïe dire que tu avais des prétendantes.

- Mouais, je … je voudrais vous présenter Isobel. Elle est la fille du Dr. Turnbull. Elle étudie la médecine et va bientôt être diplômée pour devenir infirmière.

_Isobel le saluait timidement, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Vous dire combien cela l'embarrassait, elle gardait les yeux baissés, les deux mains serrées contre celle de Reginald et son cœur prêt à s'arrêter à un refus de la voir. Elle sentait les regards des autres jeunes gens sur elle, entendait les ricanements et les moqueries, quoi de mieux pour vous mettre encore plus mal à l'aise._

- A vrai dire, je le savais déjà.

_Reginald et Isobel se tournaient l'un vers l'autre ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler._

- Vous le, vous le saviez déjà ?

- J'ai rencontré son père. Tu lui as demandé la permission pour emmener sa jeune fille à cette soirée et oh, il a confiance en toi mais il devait avoir mon avis quand même. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas mon fils ?

_Isobel avait l'air très gênée de l'intervention de son père, bien que d'un autre côté elle était ravie de savoir que tout avait l'air de bien ce passer, finalement. Peut-être avait il réussit à apaiser les craintes de Mr. Crawley._

- Allons parler plus loin, il y a trop d'oreille indiscrète ici.

_Tous trois étaient dans la voiture de Monsieur Crawley. La jeune fille n'arrivait presque pas à respirer, heureusement elle ne portait pas de corset et remerciait Reg' pour ne pas lui avoir imposé une souffrance en plus. _

_Devoir supporter les regards de Mr. Crawley sur elle était déjà peu supportable... Reginald ne semblait pas mieux, son père n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la réception._

- Vous avez demandé à parler, père.

- Hmm, oh oui. Alors comme ça, voici la fameuse qui a fait « fondre » ton cœur.

- Papa …

- Oh non, arrête avec tes papas. Je suis ton père quand tu veux bien que je le sois.

- C'est faux et vous le savez.

- Très bien alors il est hors de question que tu épouse cette … cette…

- Isobel.

- Peu importe son nom ! Je ne veux pas d'elle dans notre famille. Sa famille est charmante mais cette jeune fille n'est pas faite pour être ta femme. Non mais regarde là et dis moi qu'elle est assez bien pour toi !

_Elle se retenait encore de parler. Elle avait envie de pleurer et son cœur venait d'être littéralement __piétiné__. A cette époque, Isobel ne pensait jamais être assez bien pour personne, sa propre mère ne semblait pas vouloir d'elle. Alors comment donner tort à cet homme?._

_Reginald croisait le regard d'Isobel, pour le jeune homme il était clair qu'elle était faite pour lui. Elle était tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une femme. _

_D'après son père, Isobel était une jeune fille très intelligente et pouvait s'adapter à toutes les situations. Elle n'était pas une grande cuisinière mais savait faire bouillir de l'eau, savait panser les plaies et savait quoi faire en situations même désespérée. Alors oui il pouvait affirmer qu'elle était faite pour lui._

- Isobel est faite pour moi. Je mettrai ma vie entre ses mains.

- C'est ridicule. Tu n'as passé qu'une soirée avec cette fille, regarde comme elle est habillé, on dirait …

- C'est moi qui est composé sa tenue.

- Parce que tu es un grand couturier maintenant ?

- Père arrêtez je vous prie.

_Mr. Crawley repartait plutôt en colère, mais Reginald sans moquait. Il était avec la fille de ses rêves et rien ne pourrait venir gâcher le reste de sa soirée ! _


	4. Reg'

_Reginald et Isobel arrivaient dans l'appartement très luxueux du garçon. Enfin si l'on pouvait dire, la première pièce qui devait être un salon, était pleine de tout un tas de toiles, parfois peinte et parfois blanche._

- Alors euh … ça c'est le salon, là il y a la salle de bain, bien que ça me sert plus de laboratoire, Mais je me lave ! Et ma chambre de l'autre côté de cette porte. Oh, désolé. Je, je vais l'enlever.

_Dit-il avant qu'elle ne renversait l'eau noire laissé par les pinceaux crasseux et noirs._

- C'est, c'est moi ?

_Reginald était confus, il avait oublié de les cacher. Il n'avait pas dû l'informer. Non. Il avait oublié. Tous ces jours passé, à penser à elle, son visage le hantait jour et nuit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir dans son esprit… Toutes ces fois où il l'observait et qu'elle se retrouvait seule à la sortit de l'école, rentrait directement à la maison parce que personne ne l'attendait ou même ne s'intéressait à elle. Pour les autres, Isobel n'était que la petite fille de son père, pistonné et inutile, que les profs ignoraient et laissait de côté pensant qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans une classe, ça il le savait grâce aux filles et aux parents mécontent de voir « une fille de » dans leur classe. Certains avaient tenté d'en jouer et c'étaient piqué lorsqu'ils avaient tous bien été remit à leurs place par le Dr. Turnbull lui-même._

- … Oui._  
_

- Pourquoi ? Enfin, ils sont très beaux. C'est toi qui les as peint ?

- Parce que tu es très belle et oui, c'est moi qui les ai peints.

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu devenir Docteur ? Tu es déjà un merveilleux peintre, où est-ce ?

_Elle montrant du doigt un tableau montrant un château près d'une rivière. _

_***Pour être près de toi***_ _pensait-il._

- Ma sœur est morte d'une maladie infantile. J'étais jeune, trop. Mon père … il n'était pas là, il était avec sa famille, quelque part dans le Yorkshire et ma mère, elle était là mais, avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de sa petite fille malade.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligé d'en parler.

- Je sais, je …

- Non ne dis rien. On parlera plus tard, si tu le veux.

_Elle le prenait dans ses bras. Il était triste et c'était émouvant la façon dont il se souvenait de sa vie passé. _

_Quelle honte de laisser ses enfants seuls, jamais elle ne ferait cela, pour rien au monde elle n'abandonnerait ses enfants._

_Il se relevait de toute sa hauteur. La regardait droit dans ses grands yeux marrons et brillants .Un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres et les joues encore rougit par l'alcool, ses cheveux était en bataille, le coiffage de dernière minute avant de rencontrer Papa Crawley n'avait pas suffit pour les remettre tous bien en place. Et sans doute cela était mieux. Ses cheveux blonds et dorés était plus naturels, évitant ainsi toutes cette guerre de barrette et autre objet inutile pour retenir les cheveux._

- Ca va ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux de l'eau ?

- Non. De plus où irais tu trouver un verre, tu connais à peine la maison.

- J'aurais pu essayer de trouver.

- Mais c'est chez moi et tu es mon invité, c'est donc à moi de te demander si tu as soif.

_La jeune femme souriait, le pauvre garçon était perdu dans son propre appartement mais n'avait rien eu à cacher pendant la réception. Isobel était véritablement charmée. Au début, elle pensait qu'il était un drôle de zigoto et maintenant, il paraissait si timide et fragile. En pensant à lui elle avait pensé qu'il avait été plus à l'aise dans son chez lui mais cela était tout le contraire._

- C'est adorable, mais je n'ai pas soif

- Ah. Bon ben tant mieux alors, parce que j'ai pas de verre.

_Elle riait autant qu'elle le pouvait, Reginald la rejoignait et tous deux riaient aux éclats puis lentement, ils se regardaient, sans jamais se quitter des yeux et lorsqu'ils furent assez proche l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se touchaient et la passion reprenait ses droits. _

_Reginald entourait la taille de sa Belle avec un de ses bras tendit que l'autre passait sous l'une de ses cuisses afin qu'Isobel s'accrochait à lui avec ses jambes, la portant jusqu'au canapé._

_Dans une douce danse sensuelle, les deux amants se déshabillaient mutuellement sans jamais cesser les baisers et les caresses. La jeune femme s'agrippait à l'homme comme s'il était la dernière personne qui restait au monde, entrait ses ongles dans la peau du garçon et faire saigner son dos si fort. Elle avait besoin de lui et Il avait besoin d'elle. Ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre, plus rien autour d'eux n'avait de sens, seuls leurs corps étaient en osmose, ne formaient plus qu'un. La jeune femme succombait aux lourds coups de rein que son partenaire lui donnait, bloqué sous lui, les jambes aux dessus des fesses et les bras autour de son cou. Le jeune garçon donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour la faire jouir de plaisir._

_A bout de souffle, la jeune femme observait son homme avec de petits yeux désireux et tremblait sous lui. Un frisson l'avait parcouru après que Reg' s'était laissé allé en elle._

- Tu as froid ?

- Non.

- Tu veux peut-être une couverture, quelque chose ?

- Non. Je t'assure, je n'ai besoin de rien… Juste de toi.

- … Moi j'ai quand même un peu froid.

_Isobel pouffait de rire._

- Alors va en chercher une !

- D'accord j'y vais mais tu ne bouges pas de là ?!

_Il commençait à partir puis revenait._

- Tu veux peut être allé au lit.

- Je …

- Non reste ici, tu dois sacrément avoir mal aux cuisses quand même ?

- VAS !

_Il partait en courant chercher le drap et revenait les bras charger d'oreillers et de plaids qu'il jetait sur la jeune femme qui riait de ses bêtises._

- T'es bêtes.

- Quoi ? J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir froid même si mon corps musclé et sculpté aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire.

_Le jeune garçon se plongeait dans les draps, entourant la poitrine d'Isobel avec ses deux bras pas si musclé mais assez chaud pour la tenir au chaud. Il déposait un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de souffler sur la bougie._

- Tu dors ?

- Reginald, tu viens à peine d'éteindre la lumière.

- Ouais mais tu aurais pu être endormi. il y en après avoir fait l'amour à qui ça arrive.

- Tu l'as fait avec d'autre fille avant moi ?

- Quoi ? Non non, c'est des amis, ils me l'ont raconté…

- Je ne serais pas jalouse si tu me disais que tu l'as fait avec d'autre avant moi. Tu es un garçon qui connait beaucoup de fille, peut-être …

- Non jamais ! … Je t'aime Isobel.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Tu me le diras encore quand on sera marié ?

- Quelle question.

- Ca veut dire oui ?

- Evidement !

- Ca va, je préfère le savoir plutôt que…

- Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

- Même quand je serais mort ?

- Mon chéri, la question ne se pose même pas.

- Mais tu pourrais en avoir marre de moi au bout d'un certains temps.

- Comment pourrais-je en avoir marre ?

- Ben …

- Tais-toi, s'il te plaît ?

- Alors tu pourrais ne plus m'aimer ?

- Oh s'il te plaît on dirait la fiancée de mon frère.

- Tu me compare à cette fille ?!

- Tu préférerais que je te dise que tu ressemble à « ma mère » ?

- … Ok Madge me conviens. N'empêche que, je suis plus joli qu'elle.

_Isobel tentait de se retenir de rire tellement cette discussion était stupide_.

- Et après ma mort, tu m'aimeras encore ?


	5. Turnbull & Crawley

_Au petit matin, on venait toquer à la porte. Dehors l'on sonnait l'heure du réveil, on frappa à nouveau à la porte et Reginald était contraint de se levé. Il mettait son manteau et partait répondre à la porte._

- Oui j'arrive j'arrive. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Bonjour Crawley ! J'ai ici des nouvelles peu réjouissante.

_Son jeune ami entrait dans la chambre sans remarquer la présence d'Isobel, encore endormie dans le canapé et nue sous les draps. Lorsque Reg sans rendu compte il se précipitait derrière son ami qui se dirigeait vers la fenêtre, pour couvrir la jeune femme et s'asseoir près d'elle._

- J'espérais qu'on n'en vienne pas là.

- Où ça ?

- La guerre !

- Oh tant fait pas pour ça, ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Londres va reprendre les rennes vite fait et après tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- On dirait que ça ne te choque pas ?

- Pourquoi je serais choqué. Il y a des conflits, y a une guerre et voilà, on gagne, on perd, c'est comme ça, Paul.

_Son ami se retournait pour le regarder et comprenait pourquoi son ami se moquait._

- Tu ramène des filles à la maison ?

- Non pas des filles. Une fille.

- Qui est-ce ?

_Reginald ne répondait pas tout de suite, il connaissait son ami. Lui aussi avait une « petite » amie qui se trouvait dans la même école que sa petite chérie, s'il disait son nom, son ami deviendrait sûrement furax. Paul étudiait avec le frère d'Isobel et tout deux se détestaient, pensant que Turnbull était tout aussi pistonné que sa petite sœur. Il s'en moquait pas mal d'un côté mais il ne voulait pas perdre son ami, Paul était un type bien malgré les préjugés qu'il pouvait avoir._

- Tu ne vas pas être très content.

_Paul ne disait rien mais s'attendait presque au pire. Bon sang qui était-ce se demandait il, Crawley pouvait avoir toute les filles qu'il voulait alors pourquoi tant de cachoterie ? Avec un petit sourire très peu convaincant Reg observait Paul qui s'impatientait._

- Crawley ? Qui est-ce ? Elle est à l'école, je la connais ?

- Oui et oui.

_Inquiet, Paul regardait la jeune femme endormit._

- Promet moi de pas te fâcher.

- Ok ok, qui c'est ?

- D'abord…

- Je te promets de pas me fâcher mais je t'en supplie dis moi qui se trouve dans ce maudit canapé !

- Puisque tu veux tout savoir et que tu jure sur la vie de ta mère …

- Quoi non non non!

- Ok je rigole. C'est Isobel.

- Isobel ?

- Turnbull.

_Le jeune homme adossé contre le mur ne disait rien. Il avait un peu mal à le croire, restait immobile comme-ci cela ne l'avait pas atteint. Intérieurement, il bouillonnait de rage. Comment un gars comme Reginald Crawley pouvait tomber amoureuse d'une pistonnée coincé incapable de se débrouiller par ses propres moyens?_

- Tu mens.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

_Reginald ne répondait pas tout de suite. C'était comme ça on y pouvait rien, personne n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi. L'amour avait frappé à sa porte et il l'avait ouverte parce qu'il pensait que ce serait bien pour lui._

- Mais … Bon et bien, on se retrouve demain

- Ouais.

_Isobel avait les yeux ouvert depuis un petit moment. Elle n'avait pas osé bouger par peur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait peur. Le garçon approchait ses lèvres de sa joue et y déposait un baiser, il savait qu'elle se sentait très mal. Aucun deux n'osait parler._

_Il la regardait, ses cheveux blonds sur son visage cachaient ses grand yeux tristes. Ces prochains jours ne serait pas une partit de plaisir. Bientôt, ils seraient diplômés et ils ne devraient rien à personne. Commenceraient leur nouvelle vie, rien que tout les deux. auraient des enfants, Reg en souhaitait une flopée et une maison pour les vacances, où il ne savait pas encore. Mais un endroit calme !_

- Tu es belle.

- Tu pense que je suis une sale pistonnée ?

- Non. N'écoute pas ces gens, ils sont jaloux parce qu'eux ont dû se débrouillés seuls et que toi et ton frère avez eu plus de facilité pour rentrer dans ces écoles.

_Elle se tournait pour lui faire face, une larme coulait sur sa petite joue potelée. Son regard triste brisait littéralement le cœur de Reginald qui ne pouvait se retenir à son tour._

- Oh non, ne pleure pas. Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

- Non t'excuse pas, c'est … tu es si belle quand tu es triste. Ce qui compte c'est que toi et moi on s'aime. On se moque du reste.

- Tu vas perdre tes amis par ma faute.

- Ce sont les risques de la vie.

_Ils riaient tous les deux avant de s'embrasser._

_1022, Turnbull et Crawley, c'était une histoire qui avait roulé. Isobel supposait que Reg savait que ce serait pour la vie, Clarkson était gentil mais il était si différent de son époux, il n'avait pas ce petit côté fantaisiste. Il ne connaissait que son travaille, peut-être devrait il se trouver une femme. Elle avait gentiment refusé sa demande parce que Matthew était heureux et qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une histoire d'amour avec à la clé un mariage et une mort terrible. Celle de Reg l'avait pratiquement traumatisé. Isobel c'était réfugié dans son travail en oubliant Matthew et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle ne souhaitait pas renouveler ce cauchemar et oublié George. Même si Mary était capable d'élever son bébé seule, elle avait besoin d'aide d'après Cousine Violet. Cela l'avait rassuré de savoir que quelque part on avait besoin d'elle. Pendant la guerre elle c'était retrouvé seule, la peur au ventre de ne pas revoir Matthew revenir. Elle devait s'occuper comme elle pouvait mais personne ne voulait d'elle. Alors elle était partit voir ailleurs pour éviter de penser à son fils chéri courant et risquant sa vie dans les tranchés._


	6. Rends-moi fier!

_Ce jour là avait été terrible pour Reginald. Il pensait pouvoir échapper à cette guerre, épouser Isobel et lui faire un bébé peu après. Le père du jeune homme, après quelques années forcé à passé auprès d'Isobel, avait accepté que son fils l'épouse mais à une seule condition, qu'avant de se marier, il revienne victorieux. _

- C'est pas sérieux ? Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose, si je suis tué je ne pourrais plus l'épouser.

- Oui et de son côté elle pourrait t'oublier et partir avec un autre garçon du même rang qu'elle. Cela ne serait pas plus mal…

- Père vous avez donné votre bénédiction !

- Oui et bien, c'est la vie, c'est ainsi.

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas comprendre ?

- Ta cousine à de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent! Elle possède des terres que tu n'as pas …

- Et je n'en veux pas et Isobel a de l'argent, bien plus que vous ne le croyez.

- Et comment suis-je censé y croire ?

- En me faisant confiance. Isobel est une femme très bien … Je sais que beaucoup la dépeint comme une femme froide et insociable, mais, elle tente juste de se protéger. Elle est la fille du Dr. Turnbull, il a été fait chevalier parce qu'il fait un travail formidable et si elle paraît, je ne sais pas moi, hautaine, trop sûr d'elle c'est aussi parce que les gens ont cru pouvoir jouer avec elle. Et le statue de son père.

_Le père Crawley ne répondait pas. Il restait assit sur son fauteuil les yeux dans le brouillard. Pensif il restait un instant silencieux puis revenait à son fils._

- Alors épouse-la, en Afrique. Là- bas je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit, tu connais cette jeune femme depuis un bout de temps maintenant et vous ne semblez même pas lassé l'un par l'autre et pourtant vous passez le plus claire de votre temps collé l'un à l'autre. Avec ta mère nous nous sommes mariez sans vraiment nous connaître, mais une chose est sûr c'est que même après 30 ans de mariage, je ne peux toujours pas la supporter !

- Père !

- Arrête avec tes pères, veux-tu ? Bon. Dans combien de jours pars-tu ?

- Deux…

- Deux jours et bien. Mon fils sans va t'en guerre. Tu vas devenir un héro mon fils.

- Hourra.

- Ne le prend pas si mal, ça passera vite. Si vite que tu verra même pas passer les cadavres devant ton nez !

_Aucun des deux ne rétorquaient à cela, Mr. Crawley sentait sa bourde et s'excusait._

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est stupide… Aller, va et fait honneur aux Crawley mon fils.

_Le père prenait son fils dans ses bras. L'inquiétude sur son visage se lisait lorsque son fils avait sa tête dans l'épaule de son père. Puis comme s'il n'avait pas d'émotion, il laissait partir son fils sans un mot. Une chose était sûre, s'il arrivait un malheur à Reginald, Isobel serait là, même s'il n'osait pas encore se l'avouer._

_Devant la porte de l'appartement, valise posée près d'elle, son Isobel attendait patiemment son retour. A cet instant il pensait qu'il serait peut-être temps de lui donner la seconde clé pour lui éviter des attentent interminable. Bien que sans lui, une bonne attente n'était pas possible. Lorsque la jeune femme l'apercevait montant les escaliers son visage s'éclairait et son sourire laissait ses belles dents se présenter._

- Tu es là.

- Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps.

- Non je, je viens juste d'arriver.

_Mensonge, cela faisait au moins un quart d'heure qu'elle attendait assise sur le sol dur du palier en bois._

- C'est bien alors.

- Oui.

_La porte ouverte, Isobel suivait de Reg, la valise à la main. Ils entraient dans un salon propre et ranger. _

_Bien qu'elle vivait encore chez ses parents, la jeune femme était à présent ici comme chez elle, elle avait ses repères et Reginald adorait voir tous ses tableaux accroché au mur, certains trônaient sur le sol en attendant de trouver une place, ce qui ne serait pas très facile, vue qu'il y en avait pas mal un peu partout, mais cela faisait moins bordélique. Pareil pour la salle de bain, Isobel avait acheté des meubles pour ranger tout ses tubes à essais et autre truc qui n'avait généralement rien à faire dans une salle de bain. _

_Un truc fou qu'il avait remarqué chez Isobel, c'était qu'à chaque moment de stress, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il se demandait se qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cette état._

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Bien oui et toi ?

- Ho, j'ai parler avec mon père.

- Ah oui. Il t'as dit quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment, enfin il préfère que toi et moi soyons marié à notre retour.

- C'est vrai, mais il ne voulait … ?

- Si, on c'est prit un peu le bec mais, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

- Papa va être triste.

- Je sais. On pourra toujours faire une petite fête à notre retour.

- Oui ce serait bien.

_Isobel était debout les points sur les hanches et se mordait les lèvres les yeux dans le lointain._

- Tu as pu parler avec ta mère ?

- Parler est un grand mot, c'est à peine si elle m'a regardé. Je crois qu'elle s'en moque. La seule chose qu'elle espère, c'est que je ne revienne pas.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis un peu déçu mais père à dit qu'il allait lui parler.

_Elle venait s'asseoir près de lui. Ce n'était pas évident pour les deux, d'un côté Reg avait un père attaché aux valeurs de « l'aristocratie » et de l'autre, Isobel luttait pour que sa mère, qu'elle aimait vraiment beaucoup, est un peu de reconnaissance et acceptait les choix de vie de sa fille. Sa mère n'avait jamais travaillé et n'en avait jamais eu besoin, c'était une bourgeoise, elle n'avait qu'à remplir des papiers et les signer, c'était les autres qui faisaient tout le travail, vraiment pas de quoi se casser la tête._

- Je… Tu sais il faut que je te dise un truc.

- Un truc ?

- Oui… Eum, toi et moi, ça fait un petit moment que, qu'on est ensemble…

- Ouais.

- … Alors tu vois, comme ça fait longtemps et qu'o…qu'on fait beaucoup, eum, l'am… la, la chose…

- L'amour ?

- Oui, alors je … je suis pas sûr, mais il y a une petite chance pour que je sois eum ... enceinte.


	7. Raison et Couscous Party

**_Note de l'auteur_: Désolée pour le titre tout pourri mais je voyais pas autre chose à mettre xD M'enfin...**

* * *

_Isobel se souvenait encore de la joie qu'il avait aux fonds des yeux. Il en pleurait. Il allait être papa, mais alors, il n'était plus question de la laisser partir avec lui en Afrique. Ce qui les avaient menés à leur première dispute. Il lui donnait des arguments et elle trouvait un moyen de les contrer. Il était hors de question d'attendre sont retour ici à Manchester, pas avec le père de celui-ci qui faisait tout pour qu'elle le quitte et encore moins avec sa mère qui lui faisait une gueule de six pieds de long, chaque fois que sa fille tentait une conversation avec elle !_

- Tu ne peux pas venir, c'est trop dangereux ! Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose, alors je devrais vous perdre tout les deux?

- Ah non hein ! On dirait ton père !

- Et bien peut-être qu'il a raison !

- Mais comment ça « peut-être qu'il a raison ? » Tu ne sais même pas comment ça se passe là-bas alors viens pas te la jouer grand homme raisonnable veux-tu ?!

- Je …

- Je sais que tu veux mon bien, mais me force pas à rester ici toute seule. Tu sais même si je suis enceinte, après tout ce n'est pas sûr, je pourrais toujours être utile.

- Pourquoi tu veux toujours être utile ? C'est ton truc ça.

- C'est ta faute. Tu dis toujours qu'il faut ne faut pas rester inactif et que même si on n'a pas besoin de toi, il faut quand même montrer que l'on peut être utile.

_Avachi sur le canapé, Reginald observait sa futur femme. Un instant, il se pensait con d'avoir créé cette petite femme à tout faire et l'instant d'après il se félicitait d'avoir une femme magnifique et têtue comme un âne, mais en plus jolie._

_ Il tendait un bras vers elle. __Au départ elle n'en faisait rien, il se décidait donc à lui sourire en signe de soumission. Elle avait gagnée. Isobel prenait sa main et se retrouvait en quelques secondes sur ses genoux, visage contre visage, nez contre nez et bientôt lèvres contre lèvres._

- T'as gagné.

* * *

_Sur le bateau qui les menaient jusqu'en Afrique, Crawley avait la tête baissé par-dessus bort, laissant s'échapper son dîner dans l'océan. Isobel et son frère tentait de l'aider comme ils le pouvaient, même la scène paraissait si drôle qu'ils ne pouvaient par moment s'empêcher de rire._

- Oh Crawley, ça fait trois jours qu'on est sur les mers et c'est que maintenant que tu tombe malade. Y a quelque chose de pas très normal chez toi.

- Lab… la ferme.

- Mon pauvre chéri.

- C'est la nourriture, je suis pas habitué à manger eum…

- Du couscous ?

- Pourtant c'est bon le couscous, sauf pour les aristos apparemment. Ca aide les hommes à tenir toute la journée sous le soleil chaud et torride.

- La ferme Turnbull, je te promets si tu continue à me faire chier que je te jette par-dessus bord !

- Vue l'état dans lequel tu te trouve je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui va te jeté à l'eau.

_Crawley s'embrase et commence à se battre avec Turnbull sous l'œil amusé d'Isobel qui savait que ce combat allait très vite se finir. Crawley se penchait à nouveau sur le bord pour se vider de tout ce qu'il avait avalé._

- Et ben j'espère que ce sera pas couscous tous les jours parce qu'avec Crawley sur le dos, j'vois pas comment on va pouvoir sauver des vies.

_Après s'être bien lavé les dents et le visage, Reginald rejoignait Isobel dans le lit. Edward dans le lit du haut, dormait depuis un bon moment. Isobel elle, était resté avec son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il aille un peu mieux et ils étaient rentré au chaud. Elle l'avait aidé à se déshabiller et à se laver et avait prit sa température, Reg était un peu chaud, mais dans l'ensemble, son cas n'était pas alarmant._

_Couché dans les bras d'Isobel, Reginald se sentait bien. Il sentait son parfum et sa peau douce le faisait doucement vaguée vers Morphée. _

_Dans la matinée, ils seraient arrivé, ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils allaient y faire mais des grandes choses. Si Reginald avait souhaité aller en Afrique du Sud, ce n'était pas tant pour la guerre, mais parce qu'il savait qu'il y avait des enfants souffrant de maladie terrible et qu'il avait besoin de les étudier et contribuer à trouver un remède à ce mal._


End file.
